Conventional mainframe systems often store large volumes of data on tapes. Tapes may be used for archival purposes as well as a primary storage medium for some mainframe systems. Numerous attempts to create an easy-to-use mechanism to compress tape data, however, have significant limitations. For example, magnetic tape hardware may have data compression incorporated, but the tape hardware fails to compress the data efficiently.